United Nations
"Peacekeepers, though peacekeeping only goes so far." ''-- Director Aaron Spyker'' The United Nations, '''also sometimes referred to as the '''blue hats, or abbreviated as the '''UN '''for short, is the international peacekeeping organization responsible for maintaining order throughout the world. Each member country of the United Nations is responsible for sending a representative to its meetings in New York City; the organization's leaders are world leaders sent from its core members -- the United States of America, the Confederation of the New British States, the Russian Federation, the Federal Republic of Germany, the French Republic, and the People's Republic of China. They are the main antagonists when it comes to combating Cerberus Contracting, and are responsible for much of the private military company's casualties and battles. However, due to Cerberus' involvement in exposing the United Nations' antics, little by little have the world's people begun to realize just how corrupt they truly are. Interactions with Cerberus Contracting When Cerberus Contracting was first created in 2015, the United Nations turned a blind eye to a lot of its activities, as they generally worked alongside the United States. However, as the years went on, and numerous changes in the state of the world, the United Nations itself, and even Cerberus took place, the two came to odds. The United States dealt the first blow by destroying the Headquarters, Cerberus Contracting's official headquarters in Seattle, Washington, and making an attempt on Director Melina Ozpin's life. Since then, both the United States and the United Nations have openly discredited Cerberus' actions, painting them as corrupt criminals with little regard for human life. Additionally, they deemed Aaron Spyker the most wanted man in the world, offering millions in exchange for him being brought in alive by any member of the United Nations. However, shortly after the destruction of the Headquarters in 2025, the World Council revealed the existence of HADES, the entirely United Nations funded paramilitary organization responsible for hunting down Cerberus Contracting and neutralizing the threat they pose to the world at any cost. Headed by ruthless leader and special operations soldier Chairman Damien Krane, as well as multi-millionaire tech genius Zachary Croft, HADES' technology is nearly identical to their rival's, and has challenged Cerberus to an unprecedented technological cold war. Organizational Structure The United Nations' membership currently envelopes the majority of the world's countries, though only six of the Earth's superpowers are appointed to the World Council, where majority votes have the potential to influence world politics within simple hours of discussion. While normal United Nations' meetings are recorded for everyone to see, World Council discussions are done behind closed doors due to a bill passed in 2021. Locations of Operation Eternity Tower The Eternity Tower is the official headquarters of the United Nations, and is currently the largest building in the world. Towering leagues over the rest of New York City, the spire houses all the day to day employees necessary to keep the peacekeeping organization running smoothly. The building also contains some of the most high tech security enforcers on the planet, ensuring nobody without explicit security clearance makes it past the thirty fifth floor. Anything above said floor is strictly off limits to the press. However, World Council meetings are rumored to take place on the very top floor of the right spire, while offices for the world leaders that speak in the covert discussion room are said to be just below it. While nothing of the upper levels are truly known, each leader is said to have a lavish office of their own design that rivals the beauty of their respective home country. Meanwhile, on the left spire, rumors suggest that top executives, scientists, and leaders, such as Damien Krane and Zachary Croft, of HADES reside in top secret offices and laboratories. At the same time, the people also suggest that a sprawling underground complex below the Eternity Tower is the official headquarters for the anti-Cerberus organization, though any knowledge of this is strictly forbidden. The Eternity Tower is an absolutely massive tower, and is home to several small scale airfields that can support particularly large aircraft landing upon them so long as the proper technology is place on the aircraft themselves. Nexus Isle Although Nexus Isle is considered the official capital of the Confederation of the New British States, the United Nations is known to maintain a property, including a fully functional airfield and several other facilities, on the island. However, with access to Nexus Isle completely restricted by decree of the Wisemen, very little is known about the location. Public records state it is a launching point for European-related United Nations' humanitarian operations. Category:Factions